The Beginning of a New Era
by TheMBC
Summary: What happened after the six friends went to the coffee house at the end of the series? Well why don't you read and find out. I have been told, this is a good story with interesting developments...quick updates! Maybe you would like it too. COMPLETE!
1. The Beggining of a New Era

The six of the Friends walked out of the apartment and into the coffee house. 

"Wow, twins..." says Pheobe.

"Yeah, they are so cute" says Rachel.

"They really are..." says Ross.

"Dude, stop being such a girl-" Joey Starts to say, and then is cut off, "Aww look at 'em!"

Gunther starts to approach Rachel.

"So, Rachel...since you decided not to move to Paris...i was thinking: Would you like to go out sometime?" Gunther then realizes that Ross was holding Rachel's hand... thus, reavealing that they were going out again. He looks at Ross intently. After a long akward stare, he spits into Ross's coffee and offers it to him. Ross just rolls his eyes.

"What the hell is the matter with him?" he asks. The rest of the group just stares at him.

"Are you gonna drink that" Joey says.

Ross looks at him disgusted, the rest of the croud looks puzzled. "What the hell is the matter with YOU?"

"I take that as a 'No'" then he grabs the coffee and starts to drink it... "damn Ross: did you spit in this?"

The group exchanges glances.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

"Anyways, do you think little Jack and Erika are gonna have fun at their new house?" asks Rachel.

"Oh, yea" replies Monica, "yea, its so cozy...i just love it!"

"Yea..." Chandler starts to say, stumbling between sarcastic remarks...

"Yea?" says Monica, knowing Chandler was about to say something sarcastic...as she raises her eyebrow.

"oh, nothing" Chandler says rapidly.

"Wait a sec. Where's Emma...where's Emma?" Joey says.

"Joey, relax. My mom's taking care of her..." says Rachel.

"Oh!" Joey says, feeling stupid, "i knew that..." he says as he nods his head.

**NEXT SCENE**

Monica and Chandler are moving into their new house...

"Honey, where do you think this should go?" says Monica.

"Well, right on top of the counter should be fine..." Chandler begins to say.

"On the coffee table is a great place" Monica says enthusiastically, "see sweetie. You are a part of 'Where does everything go...'"

"No i'm not-"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Chandler just nods, "yes dear."

**NEXT SCENE**

Pheobe and Mike are having coffee in the Coffee House.

there is an akward silence.

Mike and Pheobe glance at each other.

then they shift their heads rapidly away from each other.

Pheobe grabs Mike's hand and places it on her breast.

"There you go! Akward silence gone!" says Pheobe, as she begins to smile.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**


	2. TOW The Oral Chain

Mike smiled; a crooked smile. 

"No, no more akward silence...i like this." Mike says.

"Me too!" Pheobe says.

Somehow the silence grew again. They starred at one another, and then starred at Mike's hand. He briskly took it off her breast. They both gestured their lips, and raised their eyebrows.

"I can't take this anymore." says Mike.

"Thank God! CONFLICT!" says Pheobe.

"I mean, we're married! We should have something to talk about!"

"Well, what about..." Pheobe stops.

"About what?" says Mike, trying to get the information out of Pheobe.

"What about having a baby?" exclaims Pheobe. "I mean we talked about how much we wanted one when we saw Chandler and Monica's twins. Although, they look like Monica more" Pheobe says, nodding her head: assuring what she said was true.

"Pheobe, they adopted those children!"

"Yea..." Pheobe says: wide-eyed, "Sure, Mike."

Mike blinks rapidly, confused. "Look i would love to have a baby with you... Little Baby Hannigun (_sorry i don't know how to spell it)_!"

"You see Mike, it would be nice, and sweet...and cute! A little bundle of joy!"

"Okay, fine. We'll have a baby!"

"We're gonna try to have a baby?"

"That's what i'm saying" Says Mike.

"Oh my seven gods! This is H-U-G-E!" Pheobe says, "we have to tell everyone!"

"Why? I don't want my private life on a huge screen!" Mike says.

"Fine i won't tell a soul...until we are actually pregnant!"

**NEXT SCENE**

Pheobe is on the phone with Monica...

"Mike and I are trying to have a baby!" Pheobe says.

"Oh my god! That's HUGE!"

"I know! But don't tell Mike; he told me not to tell a soul!"

"Sure... okay."

**NEXT SCENE**

Monica is talking to Chandler in their new home...

"Pheobe and Mike are trying!"

"What that's big news!"

"I know, but don't tell anyone, Mike doesn't want anyone to know!"

"So why'd you tell me?" Chandler asks.

"Your my husband! Pheobe should know that i tell you everything!"

"Okay...fine."

**NEXT SCENE**

Chandler is hanging out with Ross... Pheobe and Mike's News leaks out...

"Pheobe and Mike are trying to have a baby!" Chandler says.

But he forgets to tell Ross not to tell anyone else.

**NEXT SCENE**

Ross finds Joey in the Coffee House...

"Hey! Did you know that Pheobe and Mike are trying to have a baby?"

"Wow, thats huge news!" Joey says.

"I know...isn't it?"

"Ross, i just said it was huge news." Joey replies.

"Joe...that was a retorical question."

Joey nods as if he understands...

"Yea..."

**NEXT SCENE**

Joey sees Mike walking down the street...

"Hey Mike! I hear you and Pheobe are trying to have a baby! Good luck!" Joey says; his thumbs up.

Mike looks at Joey blankly..."Pheobe" he whispers.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Mike walks into his apartment, expecting to see Pheobe there.

"Pheobe! Pheobe! Where are you?" Mike yells.

At that same moment Pheobe walks trough the door, and throws her keys on the table.

"Hey!" she says.

"Don't you 'Hey!' me" Mike says, furious.

"What happened?" Pheobe asks, in concern.

"I can't believe that you told Joey that we are trying to have a baby!"

"But i didn't tell Joe- MONICA! Monica must have told Chandler, and Chandler must have told Ross. And Ross must have told Joey!"

"Okay, how did you just figure that out?"

"I'm kinda phsycic! You knew that... wait Rachel doesn't know."

"Hmm. Yea, it's not EVERYONE knows..."

Then, the phone rings. Pheobe picks it up.

"Thanks Rach, yes we are trying"

At that same time, Mike's cell rings...

"Yes mom, we are trying..."

They look at each other and exchange glances.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**


	3. TOW Rachel's Right

**AN: **I started to write this with Microsoft Word: so there is going to be A LOT of grammatical corrections! I Hope you likes ;) Oh, and I can't really say anything, but a new character might be coming :-p

The One Where Rachel's Right

**New Show…**

_**So no one told you life was going to be this way…**_

_**Your job's a joke; you're broke; your love life's DOA…**_

**_It's like you're always stuck in 2nd gear…_**

_**Whether it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**Or even your year,**_

_**But…**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

**_'Cause you're there for me too…_**

**CAMERA FADES INTO SHOT…  
**Rachel finished with Phoebe on the phone, that's when Ross walked through the threshold. He seemed upset about something. Rachel knew instantly that it was something about work; and decided not to ask him. She didn't want to die of boredom today! However, Ross just sat there…pouting. Then, he grunted. Finally, he caught Rachel's annoyance.

"What is it, Ross?"

"Well, it's about work…" he began. "I just… I don't know! Well, I'm fed up with the way I am treated there…I wanna be appreciated!"

She looked up at him; he looked so humble at the moment.

"Well then, QUIT! I mean you are a great paleontologist…I am sure you will find something!"

Ross just sat there, still pouting. Suddenly Rachel knew that sex might be the only thing that can cheer him up. She started to walk up to him seductively.

"You know Ross… we haven't uh… you know!"

He stared up at her, knowing what she wanted…he saw the desire in her face. So, he kissed her passionately on the lips, and then he kissed her again.

"Okay, fine" he whispered softly into her ear, "let's go into the bedroom. And then it struck him, "what about Emma?"

"She sleeping," Rachel said satisfied. "Let's go…"

**NEXT SCENE**

While Rachel and Ross were having sex, things were going bad in the Bing House…

"Chandler… I can't believe that you dared to smoke, AGAIN!" Monica screamed at her husband, loudly.

"Look, it was a teeny, tiny, little, -ittle, cigarette! I mean, damn Mon… you get upset over nothing!"

"Nothing? You could die, Chandler…DIE!" Monica replied.

"I don't need this crap right now, Mon! You know, there's a lot of pressure: with the babies and all!"

"I thought you wanted the babies!"

"I do, it's just that…TWINS!" He looked at her intently, "TWINS!" he repeated. "How are we supposed do take care of twins? I mean, we bought this house, with about all the money we have…and we thought we were only going to have one…and then two popped out…and…" Chandler was getting short of breath.

Monica calmed down. She knew her husband needed her at this very moment, maybe more than he would ever need her in a lifetime. "Sweetie, it's all going to be okay. Trust me…" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. She secured it tightly with hers, and then kissed him gently on the lips. She smiled at him, and somehow the whole thing seemed easier to Chandler.

"I know, I am being a jerk at the moment… I am so, so sorry." Chandler said. Monica just nodded, and then placed her head on his shoulder.

"Everything is gonna be alright…"

**NEXT SCENE**

Joey is at a restaurant; he is on a date…

"So, what do you do for a living?" his date asks.

"Well, I'm an actor…"

"Might I have seen you in anything?"

"Umm, well I do a little soap opera you might me familiar with: The Days of Our Lives."

"You mean 'Days of Our Lives' without the 'The'" she corrected him.

"Oh, okay…" he said, while smiling, trying to humor her. She blinked, confused.

She raised her eyebrow and started to say something, "Umm…" but then stopped because she forgot.

_This date is going terrible_, Joey started to think, _she's HORRIBLE! Ahh, I'll have her in the sack by tonight!_

**NEXT SCENE**

Last, we left off where Phoebe and Mike picked up their cell phones. Phoebe was talking to Rachel, and Mike with his mom. Phoebe hung up her phone, and sighed.

"I can't believe this," Phoebe started to say…

"Shh…" Mike interrupted her.

Phoebe looked around, waiting for Mike to finish on the cell. When he finally hung up, they just started straight ahead; exhausted.

"UGH!" Phoebe began, "I cannot believe that this happened! It's driving me insane…at least we won't have to tell everyone when we're pregnant. I'll just tell Mon, and then everyone else will know in about an hour!"

"Yea…" Mike began. He rubbed his face with his hands, "just, yea…"

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Joey woke up. Unsurprisingly, he found his date naked under the covers with him. He looked once again under the covers, and smiled. _Look at Jennifer, or is it Sarah? Er, Samantha…yea, look at Samantha there. Wait 'till she hears that I'm a loner!_ Joey thought. Finally, his date woke up.

"Hey, Samantha!"

"My name's Gladys!" She said angrily.

"I knew that…" Joey began to say, looking for a lie to tell her, "I was just kidding with you." He said, nodding his head. "Well, you are not gonna believe this…I am a LONER!"

"Yea, so…?"

Joey seemed surprised…why didn't _she_ seemed surprised, and why didn't she want to break up? "So, I am just telling you that…so yea…have fun. I gotta go to work…"

"Well I will see you at night," she said firmly. This was one bitch that wasn't going to let go… she was going to fight for Joey…she knew that he was just giving her excuses for them not to be together. But, she liked Joey, a lot, and she wanted to be with him. Besides, the sex was gooood!

**NEXT SCENE**

Joey arrives at Rachel and Ross's apartment…

"Hey Rach," Joey began to say. "Wassup?"

"He Jo… nothing. So, how was _The Date_?" Rachel replied.

"Not so good…"

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Well when I told her that I was a loner, she didn't want to break up!"

Rachel felt insulted, "So basically, you just wanted a One Night Stand?"

"Yea!"

"…and Joey, what is so bad about this girl, that you won't even consider dating her?"

"Nothing. She's perfect in everyway. She makes me laugh, she has great taste…in food…. And her body is like WHOA! Her breasts were carved by a goddess… and her pus-"

"Okay, OKAY! That's just TOO MUCH INFORMATION…" Rachel cut Joey off. "So why don't you date her, Jo. I mean: you are getting too old for this 'bachelor thing'!"

Joey gazed at Rachel, and thought for a sec. _Rachel is right_: he thought to himself.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**END CREDITS EXTRA…  
**Phoebe and Mike start to get intimate…

Phoebe: wait, we ran out of condoms…

Mike: Phoebe, we are TRYING TO HAVE A BABY… we don't need condoms.

Phoebe: yea, sure mike!

Mike stares at her, as she walks up to the door. "3, 2, 1.."

Phoebe: OH! Right, A BABY!

Mike: I knew you would get it!


	4. TOW Monica and Chandler Come to Town

**AN:** I update fast! ;) I am devoting my time to make a "24-episode chapter Season"! PLEASE REVIEW...also, how do I make it so that people can Anonymously Review?

**DISCLAIMER:** Yea, yea. I don't own these characters…bleh, bleh, blah, blah. But, I am making up this plot and such, so ha!

The One Where Monica and Chandler Come to Town

**New Show…**

_**So no one told you life was going to be this way…**_

_**Your job's a joke; you're broke; your love life's DOA…**_

_**It's like you're always stuck in 2nd gear…**_

_**Whether it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**Or even your year,**_

_**But…**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too…**_

**CAMERA FADES INTO SHOT…**

It was obvious…Joey had lied to Gladys. He didn't want to be with her at the moment. Instead he decided to be with Rachel, who comforted him, and made him feel better. _Rachel is right! I need to stop being some type of bachelor!_ He looked into Rachel's eyes. He looked deeper as if he was looking into a sea of green foam. He knew where this was going; he was starting to fall in love with Rachel again…he knew that it was forbidden. This was part of the reason why he was falling in love again, and at the same time he knew that she would never accept him again! _She has a baby with Ross, and they are together!_ He thought to himself. But like forbidden fruit, he decided to fall in love with her, all over again…even if it was a huge mistake.

"Yea, you're right Rach. This bachelor thing isn't working out!" Joey told Rachel. Rachel smiled at Joey and patted him on his shoulder for support.

"You see, honey," she began to say; "You need to start dating someone, and forget about just sex!"

Joey started to think again, he didn't want to give up sex…it was all he lived for, basically. Who cared about work? Who cared about trying to get married with your sole-mate? It was sex that Joey woke up in the morning for…especially since he was roommates with Chandler. Chandler was such a klutz, that Joey felt he needed to reimburse the women that Chandler tried to go out with. Although that might sound stupid to you, Joey felt that it was his job back then. And now that Chandler had left, and not only out of the apartment but away from the building, and more than an hour away from where they were, he felt at no obligation to keep being a bachelor.

Joey finally sat down on the couch, and gazed around the apartment.

There they kept talking, and talking and Rachel kept convincing Joey by the second to stop being a bachelor.

**NEXT SCENE**

Last we left off: Mike and Phoebe were trying to have a baby. As they kissed passionately on the couch, they realized things were going to get more intense. Mike pulled Phoebe gently, while still kissing, and they both headed towards the bedroom.

**AFTER HAVING SEX**

Phoebe and Mike are lying on the bed…

"You are welcome…" Mike begins to say. Phoebe is just in awe, thinking that they might have actually made a baby.

"Yea-huh." Phoebe says.

**NEXT SCENE**

Ross and Rachel are talking…

"Hello honey." Rachel says to Ross.

"Where's Emma?" asks Ross.

"I left her with Amy…"

Ross looks at her furiously. "W- w- with Amy!" he asks.

"Yes…with Amy! What the hell is the big deal?"

"Amy! You left her with Amy? The woman that put holes in my daughters ears, the one that isn't mature, who is a self-involved bitch!"

"Don't you talk about my sister that way!"

"Hey, you said the same thing about her…those exact same words!"

"…because she's my sister to bitch about. She's not yours! You get that through your head, ROSS!"

"Well, I am so, so sorry that I said something bad about your sister…but it's the truth!"

Rachel looked at him; she felt that she wanted to kill him at that moment. "I am leaving…" that's all she said.

**NEXT SCENE**

Monica is on the phone with Rachel and Ross is on the phone with Chandler…

"How the hell could Ross say that?" asks Rachel.

"I don't know honey!"

"I just can't believe what he said. I just cannot believe it!"

**CHANDLER'S CONVERSATION…**

"Who-who-who the hell does she think she is? I mean, she talks the same way about her own damn sister! …and when I say it, I am a 'bitch!' I just can't believe her!"

"Yes, Ross…" Chandler says, uninterested. "Whatever you say…"

Monica and Chandler look at each other annoyed.

"She's the one that's wrong…" Chandler says.

**MONICA'S CONVERSATION…**

"He's the one that's wrong…" Monica says.

**NEXT SCENE**

Phoebe walks into her apartment…

"Honey, it's time to start trying again! I am ovulating today! So take off those pants and let's get to it!" Phoebe said enthusiastically.

"Okay… okay. Umm, well…Phoebe this is my great friend Sean. Sean-Phoebe, Phoebe-Sean." Mike and Phoebe have embarrassed expressions on their faces. Sean smiles lightly and shakes Phoebe's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Phoebe, Mike has said so much about you!"

"I hope they're good things," Phoebe says.

"Oh they are!"

"Well then, I don't hate him… ha, ha!" Phoebe laughs nervously. The night went to waste, Mike and Phoebe never got to try to have a baby, and instead they had to talk to Sean all night long.

When Sean left, Mike and Phoebe started to talk. "I am so sorry that I invited him here. I didn't know that you were going to be ovu- I didn't know that we were going to try tod- I'm sorry."

"Yea, well the day has gone to waste."

"Maybe not... How long can we wait until we can't have sex and be sure we won't get pregnant?"

"I'm not sure. But do you wanna try?" She gestured her left shoulder and pointed to the couch.

"Maybe…" Mike began to say, "Maybe not." He grabbed her gently and pulled her closer to the couch.

Right there and then, Mike and Phoebe had conceived a baby…they would soon find out!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Chandler and Monica have decided to go back to New York and see their good friends… they walk into the Coffee House and see that everyone is there. There's Joey, his arm is around Gladys… there's Mike and Phoebe, happier than ever… and finally, there's Ross and Rachel, who are halfway across the room from each other. They look at each other and then jerk their heads towards the Coffee House door.

"Oh my God! Monica and Chandler are here!" Ross and Rachel said in unison. Then they look at each other, and roll their eyes. The rest of the group turns their heads…

"Oh my God… dude!" Joey says, running up to hug Chandler. Gladys is following him…

"Hey, I'm Gladys…nice to meet you"

"Hello, Gladys, I'm Monica. …and this is my husband: Chandler" Monica gestures her hand towards her husband.

"Aww… look at little Jack and Erika!" Phoebe walks up to Chandler, who is pushing them both in a stroller. She pick up little Jack. "Hey Erika, I am your aunt Phoebe."

"Actually, Pheebs, you're holding Jack." Chandler tells her.

Phoebe takes a closer look around his diaper. "Well who could tell with that smooth area? Is that gonna confuse people, or what?" She asks.

"Phoebe, they're only babies."

"Whatever you say, Mon..." Phoebe sits back down on the couch.

"So, how does it feel to be a father?" asks Mike.

"Well there's a lot of changing diapers to do! Is that disgusting?" Chandler responds.

"Well how do _you_ know? I'm the one that always changes them…" Monica says.

"Yea, but I am the one that's in the other room with music on, and then I still have to hear you complain about how gross it is!" Chandler says.

The group looks puzzled.

"So, do they behave well?" asks Rachel.

"Yea, I guess so… they don't really cry. I mean… not as much as I thought they would."

"Well that's great…because Emma used to cry her tiny little ass off!"

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Anyways, Joey, how did you meet Gladys?" asks Monica.

"Well…I just saw her down the street and asked if she wanted to have dinner with me."

"Yea, before or after you looked up my dress?" Gladys responds.

"After…" Joey mumbles.

Monica widens her eyes, "okay."

"Cool…." Chandler says, as he slaps Joey's hand.

"Ugh, how sick…" Rachel begins to say.

"Hey, don't judge me!" Joey responds.

"Anyways, we were thinking about staying for the weekend…is there anyone we can stay with?"

"Oh sure, you can stay with me!" Joey says quickly.

"Great!" Monica and Chandler say.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Phoebe and Mike go to the doctor….

"Congratulations, you're having a baby!"

"Oh my fricking seven Gods!"

**NEXT SCENE**

Ross apologizes to Rachel…

"Look, Rach, I am so sorry for everything that I said about Amy. I'm sure she's nice, and not self involved. The point is: she's your sister and I shouldn't talk about her that way…"

"I'm sorry too Ross." They kiss and make up.

**NEXT SCENE**

Joey, Monica, and Chandler are talking in Joey's apartment. They hear a banging from across the hall.

"Monica, Chandler, open the door! It's me: Erika!" Chandler opens Joey's apartment door…

"Erika?" He says, to the women who let them adopt their children. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey…" she says as she walks in, "I didn't become a nun. In fact, I realized what a huge and stupid mistake I had made!"

"What are you saying?" asks Monica.

"I want my children back…"

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**END CREDITS…**

**AN:** Cliffhangers are sweet!


	5. TOW Monica and Chandler are Confused

**AN: **Hope you enjoy ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters belong to yadda yadda yadda! But…the plot is owned by me, so ha!

The One Where Monica and Chandler are confused

Previously on Friends:

Phoebe walks into her apartment…

"Honey, it's time to start trying again! I am ovulating today! So take off those pants and let's get to it!" Phoebe said enthusiastically.

"Okay… okay. Umm, well…Phoebe this is my great friend Sean. Sean-Phoebe, Phoebe-Sean." Mike and Phoebe have embarrassed expressions on their faces. Sean smiles lightly and shakes Phoebe's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Phoebe, Mike has said so much about you!"

"Yea, well the day has gone to waste."

"Maybe not... How long can we wait until we can't have sex and be sure we won't get pregnant?"

"I'm not sure. But do you wanna try?" She gestured her left shoulder and pointed to the couch.

"Maybe…" Mike began to say, "Maybe not." He grabbed her gently and pulled her closer to the couch.

Right there and then, Mike and Phoebe had conceived a baby…they would soon find out!

Joey, Monica, and Chandler are talking in Joey's apartment. They hear a banging from across the hall.

"Monica, Chandler, open the door! It's me: Erika!" Chandler opens Joey's apartment door…

"Erika?" He says, to the women who let them adopt their children. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey…" she says as she walks in, "I didn't become a nun. In fact, I realized what a huge and stupid mistake I had made!"

"What are you saying?" asks Monica.

"I want my children back…"

**BACK TO THE SHOW:**

"You-you-you-you WHAT?" asks Monica furiously.

"I want my children back!"

"You can't do that, she can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

"I don't know who the hell you think you are…I mean…they're ours!"

"Yeah, well they came outta my vagina!"

"I don't care…I don't care…" Joey and Chandler look in awe as the argument grows. "They're _MY_ children!"

"Look Erika: you can't just barge in here, and expect to get your children back," Chandler is cut off by Monica.

"You mean _our_ children back…"

"Yea, you can't just expect to get _our_ children back. They're _our _children…"

"Can't you guys understand…? I made a huge mistake. When, I gave you guys those children, I was dying inside. I looked at them and, I loved them…"

"You told us that we were going to be great parents, you smiled!" Chandler said immediately.

"I'm sorry," she began to say as she sat down, "but they came outta me, and I want them back! Even if I have to take you to court! I don't care, I know that you love them. But, I gave birth to them, and I love them a million times more than you will ever know!"

"Look Erika, we are not afraid of you! We love those children, they're our everything! And we are prepared to do anything, because they are _our_ children, and because we love them. And because they make the cutest little noises, and smiles, and expressions" Monica began to burst into tears. Her voice was high-pitched and 'crying-like'. "And because Jack knows that I am his mom, and Chandler is his dad. And because Erika knows the same thing!" Monica slowed down, "We will do anything." She repeated.

"Me too, Monica, me too!" This was a side of Erika none of them had seen before. She looked mean, and tough, and determined. She didn't seem stupid to them, at least not anymore. "I will _also_ do anything."

They all stared at each other. Monica grew tear-y, and started to sniff. Chandler looked concerned, Joey looked confused. And finally, Erika looked determined.

**NEXT SCENE**

The gang is at Joey's house the next day…

"We called you all over here to tell you that…" Monica started to cry again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asks Rachel.

"Yea, Mon, what's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

Since Chandler noticed that Monica wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment, he finished up for her. "Erika asked for her children back again."

"What? When?" asks Joey. "When did she do this?"

"Joey, you were there!"

"I think I would distinctly remember if some lady asked for Jack and Erika back."

"Remember, you were eating pizza…" Chandler assured him.

"Oh, yea…that lady!" he says.

"Right…" Chandler says. The group looks sad, and puzzled.

"Can she actually do that? I mean, why would she wanna do that?" Ross asks.

"I don't know, Ross." Monica says. Ross walks up to her and hugs her; comforting her. The rest of the group walks up to them, and hugs them; a group hug.

"Look: you guys are gonna get through this…" Ross tells them. Sure, it was bad for Monica and Chandler, but the news felt worse for Phoebe. She was all ready to tell them that she was pregnant, but since this ordeal created itself…she would have to wait for another time. Deep down, she was sad for Monica and Chandler, but deep, deep, deep down: she was sad for herself.

**AN:** Short chapter, huh? I'm actually going to start writing the next one now. Titled: TOW Joey and Gladys get Serious. Yay!


	6. TOW Joey and Gladys Get Serious

TOW Joey and Gladys Get Serious

**AN:** I decided to write this as an actual script for any sitcom. If you likes, or don't likes, let me know. ;) I couldn't believe people actually liked this…and I must be crazy to update so fast. Please tell me if I am crazy or not. Also, please keep sending me those good reviews…they make me smile when I read them.

_Ross_

C'mon sweetie, laugh for daddy. Laugh for daddy! Yea, yes! Okay, fine. But this is only because I love you soooo much. - (starts to sing) I like big butts and I cannot lie. You otha brothas can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist. And a round thing in your face: you get sprung! (Stops singing) -. Oh, honey, you're laughing, you're laughing!

_Rachel_

(Walks in) you made Emma laugh? - Wait a minute…you didn't sing: Baby Got Back, did you? (She looks at him very seriously)

_Ross_

NO! No! No, no, god no!

_Rachel_

(Still looks at him very seriously)

_Ross_

(Breaks down) Okay, yea I did.

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

**AN:** OKAY, this is the part where I decided to write it as I did before. Which way do you like better? Oh and I forgot…

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters belong to yadda, yadda, yadda…Warner Bros. Entertainment…and Kevin S. Bright, Marta Kauffman (_I didn't know how to spell it)_, and David Crane. Lala…w/e. And, the song is owned by The Rembrandts… and life is not like this, and I bet you are annoyed by reading this already. However, this plot is owned by me, so ha!

**BACK TO THE SHOW…**

Joey and Gladys were going back to Joey's apartment. This would be approximately the tenth date.

"So, Gladys…enjoyed the movie?"

"I don't know if women naked every ten seconds isn't really my type of movie."

"Well, I thought it read _Final Destination_ not _Vinyl Breast-In-Asia_."

"How could you get _Final Destination _and _Vinyl Breast-In-Asia_ mixed up?" asked Gladys, smiling in the process.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know…" Joey replied rapidly. Then, Joey realized that he felt like he was talking to Rachel. He was still in love with Rachel. Then, he had a cunning idea: maybe if he got serious with Gladys, he would forget about Rachel. He was about to commit a very serious act. He grabbed Gladys's hand, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Gladys, I wanna give you something very important." He dug deep into his pocket and found what he was looking for. It was a key, a shiny silver key. "I want you to have a key to my apartment."

Gladys stared at him in awe. She glanced at the key, and then to Joey, and then to the key again. She gestured her arm slowly towards the key, and grabbed it. "Wow." She said, and then dug into her pocket and took out a key. "…and I want you to have mine. I really do!"

Joey was in shock, he never thought that he would actually exchange keys with someone before; ever.

**AN: **wow…shortest chapter ever. Don't worry, two or more chapters will be added tonight. I don't know if they will be short or long. But look forward to…

_TOW She Faints_ and

_TOW the Diagnosis_ and possibly

_TOW They Announce It (Thanksgiving Special)_


	7. TOW She Faints

The One Where She Faints

**AN:** I hope you guys are still interested in the story! I know that the last chapter was kind of a _Rip Off_ but I really didn't know what else to do; it was going to be solely on Joey exchanging keys, and after he did, there really wasn't a need to write anymore…I hope you like this one and the next one, and that you don't think that the next one is a little too much. Also, in here it says that Joey and Gladys have known each other for two months…please go on with it. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters belong to yadda, yadda, yadda…Warner Bros. Entertainment…and Kevin S. Bright, Marta Kauffman (_I didn't know how to spell it)_, and David Crane. Lala…w/e. And, the song is owned by The Rembrandts… and life is not like this, and I bet you are annoyed by reading this already. However, this plot is owned by me, so ha!

"So, Gladys: how you doing?" Joey says.

Gladys smiles knowing what Joey wanted: sex. "I'm doing fine, and you?" She said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I am fine too. I'm smoking hot!"

"No Joey I meant that I was well-" Gladys was cut off by Joey…he grabs her and throws her on the bed.

**AFTER HAVING SEX**

"Did we just have some love, without a glove?" asks Gladys in concern.

"Yea, but it is okay. You use birth control…" he looks at Gladys who looked puzzled, "you do use birth control, right?"

"Well, yea. But I forgot to take it…I didn't think we were gonna, well you know!"

"Oh, my god! Oh my god…oh Jesus lord! Why didn't you take the damn pill?"

"Hey don't try to say this is my fault!" Gladys storms out.

"It's true what they say…it's better without a condom" he says to himself, smiling.

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

Phoebe had called the rest of the gang for a meeting at her apartment. She was planning to give all of them the exciting new news!

"Well, I called all of you here today, because I wanna tell you something very huge!" Everyone is eying each other waiting for the news. Joey couldn't take it any longer…

"I gave Gladys a key to my apartment!" Joey shouts out… everyone looks at him.

"Oh my god, honey, that's great!" Monica says.

"Look at my little boy growing up…" Rachel began.

"Wow, dude. I mean: dude!" Ross follows.

"I can't believe that the eligible bachelor of the Big Apple is finally getting serious with a girl!" Chandler says.

"Oh, my, freaking God! Joey, why the hell would you do that?" Of course, phoebe was glad for Joey. However, now that she was about to tell her good news, Joey had stolen her thunder, and no one would want to hear about it now. They might have all forgotten about it too. "I mean what how long did you know her, what? Two months? I mean that's not long enough to exchange keys!"

"You and Mike exchanged keys in less than two months (_it might be a exactly two months, I am not sure…_)"

"Yea, well. Yea, well…" Phoebe says, stumbling between a good explanation. "You see… the thing is that we were us. And you guys are you guys…and we were us. So we did our thing, and you guys do yours." _Did that make any sense_ Phoebe thought to herself.

"So are you saying that it is long enough to exchange keys?"

"Yes…" Phoebe said, defeated.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Monica and Chandler are having lunch with Erika…

"You see. I adored them and…" says Erika.

"Oh shut the fu- the hell up!" Monica says.

"Look Monica…Imma go to court and get those babies back…if it's the last thing I do! Imma fight for them, so be ready to hear it from me, sister!" Erika said furiously.

Chandler stared at the two. Erika stood up and left the restaurant.

"Sweetie, I don't think I can take her!"

Chandler was shocked, Monica was never someone to give up…she was very competitive, as you all know. "Say what?"

"I don't think we can win..." Monica began to say, sweating. She seemed ill.

"Mon, whatever happened to 'My team always wins'…we can do this." Chandler assured her. But Monica wasn't hearing a word he was saying…she tried to stand up, and failed in the process.

There she laid, on the restaurant floor. Everyone was looking at her shocked.

**AN:** I am trying to make the 24 episodes/chapters. What cha' think? Also, this is 836 of _The Beginning of a New Era_ goodness!


	8. TOW the Diagnosis

The One With the Diagnosis

**AN:** Hey, yes I know that I promised that I was going to give you this chapter last night…it's just that many things happened. Well, it was around eight o' clock and I started to watch _The WB_. Until ten o' clock….after that I watched the news (I always do) and then I watched _Friends_! It was the one where Brad Pitt guest starred! AWESOME! Then, there was _Sex and the City_,_ Everybody Loves Raymond_,and then _Friends: TOW Christmas in Tulsa._ It was the first time, in a long time, which I had stayed in front of a TV for hours, and to tell you the truth it felt relaxing! Then, I begged my mom to buy me _Friends the Complete Tenth Season_, I haven't bought it yet! Well…I hope you like this chapter. It might be a little over the top…but I think it's "cool" to place _Friends_ in a drama-situation!

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters belong to yadda, yadda, yadda…Warner Bros. Entertainment…and Kevin S. Bright, Marta Kauffman (_I didn't know how to spell it)_, and David Crane. Lala…w/e. And, the song is owned by The Rembrandts… and life is not like this, and I bet you are annoyed by reading this already. However, this plot is owned by me, so ha!

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

"Did we just have some love, without a glove?" asks Gladys in concern.

"Yea, but it is okay. You use birth control…" he looks at Gladys who looked puzzled, "you do use birth control, right?"

"Well, yea. But I forgot to take it…I didn't think we were gonna, well you know!"

"Oh, my god! Oh my god…oh Jesus lord! Why didn't you take the damn pill?"

"Hey don't try to say this is my fault!" Gladys storms out.

"It's true what they say…it's better without a condom" he says to himself, smiling.

**NEXT CLIP**

Phoebe had called the rest of the gang for a meeting at her apartment. She was planning to give all of them the exciting new news!

"Well, I called all of you here today, because I wanna tell you something very huge!" Everyone is eying each other waiting for the news. Joey couldn't take it any longer…

"I gave Gladys a key to my apartment!" Joey shouts out…

**NEXT CLIP**

"Look Monica…Imma go to court and get those babies back…if it's the last thing I do! Imma fight for them, so be ready to hear it from me, sister!" Erika said furiously.

Chandler stared at the two. Erika stood up and left the restaurant.

"Sweetie, I don't think I can take her!"

**DISOLVE:**

"Mon, whatever happened to 'My team always wins'…we can do this." Chandler assured her. But Monica wasn't hearing a word he was saying…she tried to stand up, and failed in the process.

There she laid, on the restaurant floor. Everyone was looking at her shocked.

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

"Monica? Monica, are you okay?" The restaurateur had already called the ambulance. "Mon, if you can here me: everything is gonna be okay! Believe me…" but Monica just laid on the floor, not saying a word.

**NEXT SCENE**

Ross walks in Joey's apartment. Joey is sleeping and has a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Ross looks at him, and then eyes the bowl. He grabs it and sits on the couch. He grabs on popcorn and throws it at Joey, hoping it would land in his mouth. He fails; it hits his jaw. Then, Rachel walks in and catches Ross throw another piece of popcorn.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks. Ross seems embarrassed, but then gestures the bowl of popcorn towards Rachel.

"No! I'm not gonna do that!"  
"Oh c'mon…" says Ross.

"Okay, maybe just one…" Rachel grabs the popcorn and threw it towards Joey's mouth. It landed on his chin and bounced off. All of a sudden the phone rings, Ross and Rachel jump up and run to the bathroom: in attempt to hide from Joey. Joey wakes up and brushes the popcorn off of him. He walks up to the phone and picks it up.

"Oh my god! Yea, yea, okay. Yes, I'll tell the others, we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye!" Rachel and Ross hear the conversation and come out.

"What happened, Jo?" asks Ross.

"Monica fainted or something, Chandler's in the hospital. We have to go now! Imma call Phoebe!" Joey started to dial Phoebe's number, "wait a minute. Whet were you guys doing in there?" Joey looks at them as if they were doing something perverted. Ross and Rachel roll their eyes.

**NEXT SCENE**

The group arrives at the hospital…

"W-w-what happened to Monica?" asks Rachel.

"Well it happened when we were talking to Erika. Erika just left and Monica collapsed. I don't know why…the doctor hasn't said anything!" Everyone stares at him in awe.

Finally, the doctor came out.

"Oh, doctor, doctor…how's Monica?" Chandler asks.

The doctor stared at them seriously. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell us what?" asks Chandler.

"Well Monica fainted because of the over-stress. Then, she stayed unconscious because of the impact on her stomach."

What does impact on her stomach have to do with anything?" asks Chandler.

"Monica didn't tell you? She's pregnant, and she's on the verge of a miscarriage." Everyone turned wide-eyed.

"Son of a bitch!" Phoebe yells out. She was still mad that she wasn't able to announce _her_ pregnancy, and now _Monica was pregnant?_

"Phoebe?" asks Joey.

"Oh-nothing, nothing!" she responds.

"She's in a mini-coma at the moment, but she'll get out of it."

"Are you sure of that?" asks Chandler.

"Yes. As of the miscarriage: I have no idea…"

And just like that, their lives were dramatically changed forever.

**AN:** Too much? I thought so… but I decided to go with the flow.


	9. TOW They Announce It

The One Where They Announce It (Thanksgiving Special)

**AN:** Do you guys think that the _Previously on Friends_ stuff is annoying? I wanted to make it seem like a real episode… well please tell me. Oh, and **rachgreengeller**, I sent you that message as a joke. It just seems to me that everyone is saying "you update so fast…" it does seem like people want me to slow down. Oh well. Also, I know that the Chapters haven't been funny lately, but there has been so much drama. Sure, I put a joke every now and then…but it's hard to make people laugh when Monica is in a mini-coma. What I am trying to say is: after the whole ordeal, I'll try my hardest to make them funny again!

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters belong to yadda, yadda, yadda…Warner Bros. Entertainment…and Kevin S. Bright, Marta Kauffman (_I didn't know how to spell it)_, and David Crane. Lala…w/e. And, the song is owned by The Rembrandts… and life is not like this, and I bet you are annoyed by reading this already. However, this plot is owned by me, so ha!

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

"Monica? Monica, are you okay?" The restaurateur had already called the ambulance. "Mon, if you can here me: everything is gonna be okay! Believe me…" but Monica just laid on the floor, not saying a word.

**NEXT CLIP**

"Oh my god! Yea, yea, okay. Yes, I'll tell the others, we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye!" Rachel and Ross hear the conversation and come out.

"What happened, Jo?" asks Ross.

"Monica fainted or something, Chandler's in the hospital. We have to go now! Imma call Phoebe!"

**NEXT CLIP**

"Well Monica fainted because of the over-stress. Then, she stayed unconscious because of the impact on her stomach."

What does impact on her stomach have to do with anything?" asks Chandler.

"Monica didn't tell you? She's pregnant, and she's on the verge of a miscarriage." Everyone turned wide-eyed.

**DISSOLVE:**

"H-h-how, just how could she be pregnant? I mean, I mean, it's just so…agh!" Chandler says.

"Dude. Agh." Ross says.

"I can't believe, I just cannot believe it! I mean, you're low on sperm, and she has an _Inhospitable Environment_." Says Rachel.

"Yea, maybe it's from another man, we all know how Chandler can't please her…" Joey begins to say as he nods his head. Everyone looks at him puzzled, they all storm away. "You have to pick your moments Joey. Now is not the time to joke!" He says to himself.

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

Joey walked back into his apartment, and there was Gladys. Joey had previously told her to meet him there, and when she knocked on the door and no one answered…she decided to use her key.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asks Joey.

"Well…I was with the group…"

"What group, huh? A group of slutty women?"

"What? No, why would you think that? I was with Ross, and Rachel. …and Phoebe and chandler! Look Gladys, I know that I told you I was just with women before for sex…but god, woman! You have to trust me now."

"Yea, okay…I'm sorry." Gladys walks up to him and hugs him. "So, what do you wanna do for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh right, Thanksgiving. I don't think we're going to have thanksgiving this year."

"What? You guys have to have thanksgiving! Why the hell not?"

"Well, Monica usually cooks…and she's not here. She's hospitalized," Joey says.

"What? Why is she hospitalized?"

"This is kinda private, but, Monica is in a mini-coma and might have a miscarriage…"

"Oh my god…" Gladys says seriously. "Nevertheless, you guys have to have a Thanksgiving. I'll cook!" Joey raised one eyebrow…and in a few minutes, everyone was informed.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Everyone arrived at Monica and Chandler's place for Thanksgiving…

"So Gladys, ever cooked for Thanksgiving before?" asks Rachel friendly.

"No, in fact, I've never cooked at all before…" Gladys responds. Rachel looks concerned.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm just kidding with you, Rach! Can I call you that now?"

"Sure…good one." Rachel walks away.

"What is that I smell…it smells delicious!" Joey starts to sniff around the kitchen. "Mm, turkey" Joey says, drooling.

"Hey, not until it's all ready…"

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

The food was ready…everyone gathered around the table waiting for the food. As they settled down, they realized that Chandler was gone.

"Where the hell is Chandler?" Ross asks.

They didn't know that he sneaked off to be with Monica. He walked closer to her bed.

**DISOLVE TO HOSPITAL**

"Hey, honey. I just wanted to tell you that everything is going to be fine, because I love you. You are the reason I get up in the morning…you are my only hope.

Music plays in the background…

…

**Only Hope _by_ Mandy Moore**

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours I pray

to be only yours I pray

to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

…

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"Oh well, let's eat with out him." Joey says. They all thought that it was going to be weird without Monica. And it was. They all thought they were going to miss her. And they did. They all thought the food was going to be different. And they thought right. They thought they were going to be depressed on Thanksgiving. And they weren't. Because they had each other, and they knew Monica had Chandler. So, they ate, and they laughed, for they knew it probably would be the last time in a long time.

"Well, I have something to say…" Phoebe says, and signals Mike to stand up with her. "Well, we love you guys so much, so we know you're gonna be supportive. Well, I guess we should get right to it. You wanna say it Mike?"

"Well, you all know Phoebe and I have been trying…and well, WE'RE PREGNANT!" And just like that the _Super Couple_ had taken off a lot of weight from their shoulders. They were able to be happy, and to brag. And everyone cheered Mike and Phoebe toasted in favor of their new baby to be. Because that's what friends do…

**AN:** I BOUGHT THE TENTH SEASON OF FRIENDS! YAY! OMFG! IT'S AWESOME AND SO FRICKING HILARIOUS…I SAW THE FIRST SIX EPISODES IN LIKE TWO HOURS! I LOVE IT! Also, this is 1,310 words of goodness. Lol.

Upcoming Episodes (They Might Vary)

TOW the Christmas miracle

TOW Emma's actual first word

TOW the sonogram

TOW the court letter

TOW Rachel's fired

TOW Gladys Moves In

TOW the Anniversary

TOW Jack Walks

TOW Gucci

TOW a Pl

TOW He admits it

TOW a y

TOW a vt

If a title for a chapter has a star () that means I put it there so that I don't ruin what's coming up!


	10. TOW the Christmas MiraclexxSeason Finale

The One With a Christmas Miracle (Season Finale)

**AN:** Yea, yea. It's the series finale! Sorry people, I know it's only the tenth episode, but _Sex and the City_ is only twelve episodes per season, and the next season for this fanfic I going to be twelve episodes. It's titled _The Middle of a New Era (The One With Emma's Actual First Word)_. Lastly, this chapter is very, very SHORT!

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters belong to yadda, yadda, yadda…Warner Bros. Entertainment…and Kevin S. Bright, Marta Kauffman (_I didn't know how to spell it)_, and David Crane. Lala…w/e. And, the song is owned by The Rembrandts… and life is not like this, and I bet you are annoyed by reading this already. However, this plot is owned by me, so ha!

**ONE MONTH LATER: CHRISTMAS EVE**

"Hey guys, hey guys…um what does a man and a Christmas Tree have in common?" Joey asks.

"I don't know Jo." Chandler says.

"They're stubborn to dress up, ha-ha." Rachel says.

"No," Joey replies with a grin, "we both have balls, ha-ha-ha-ha!" he says laughing. The group exchanges glances.

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

The phone rings… Ross picks it up.

"Hello? Yea, okay. We'll be there!" Ross looks at the group and says, "Monica is awake, we have to go to the hospital!" They all run for the door.

**NEXT SCENE**

The doctor is in Monica's room with Chandler and Monica…

"Well, I do not know how to tell you guys this. Monica you are okay, and everything…well since you're pregnant, well actually,"

"Wait, what? I'm pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" asks the doctor.

"God, no!"

"Well, yes, you were."

"Wait a minute: _were_?" asks Chandler.

"Yes, Monica and Chandler…Monica had a miscarriage. I am so sorry." He says nodding his head.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe this." Monica says teary.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get through this." He says crying, and hugging her.

**END CREDITS**

**DON'T FORGET TO LOOK OUT FOR _THE MIDDLE OF A NEW ERA (THE ONE WITH EMMA'S ACTUAL FIRST WORD)_! SOMETIME THIS OR NEXT WEEK (ACTUALLY IT MIGHT TAKE LESS OR MORE TIME!) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS MINI-SEASON…AND YOU SHOULD EXPECT MORE LAUGHS THE NEXT MINI-TWELVE EPISODE-SEASON!**


	11. The Middle of a New Era

The Middle of a New Era (The One With Emma's Actual First Word)

**AN:** Hey this is the first chapter from the new season! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **You know it already! Go back to the fourth chapter through the tenth chapter, and read it again!

**LAST SEASON ON _FRIENDS_**

The doctor is in Monica's room with Chandler and Monica…

"Well, I do not know how to tell you guys this. Monica you are okay, and everything…well since you're pregnant, well actually,"

"Wait, what? I'm pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" asks the doctor.

"God, no!"

"Well, yes, you were."

"Wait a minute: _were_?" asks Chandler.

"Yes, Monica and Chandler…Monica had a miscarriage. I am so sorry." He says nodding his head.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe this." Monica says teary.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get through this." He says crying, and hugging her.

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

Everyone had decided to go back to their home when they dropped Chandler off at the hospital… Ross and Rachel are with Emma.

"Who am I, Emma? Who am I?" Rachel asks Emma in a baby voice, and points to herself, "I'm ma-ma. Can you say _ma-ma_? Ma-ma, ma-ma. Who am I Emma?"

Right there and then Emma was about to say a word. Rachel saw it in her eyes and saw her lips about to gesture. So she repeated, "Who am I?"

"Bitch." Emma said faintly.

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

Rachel's eyes widened. Could it be true? Did Emma just call Rachel a _bitch_? No, it could not be, and as much as Rachel said that to herself…she couldn't change her mind. Her own daughter had called her mother a bitch!

"What did you say! Ross, ROSS! It's Emma!" Ross comes running in.

"What? What's wrong with Emma?" he asks.

"She, your daughter, just called me a bitch!" she replies.

"Rach, that's impossible. Emma, who is this?" he says as he points to Rachel.

"Bitch." Emma says again.

"Huh?" Ross says, "(sucks teeth) well, are we in a pickle now!"

**NEXT SCENE**

Rachel has decided to get over the fact that her daughter called her a bitch and is excited that her daughter talked at all. But how _over it_ is she? She's at Phoebe's house.

"Pheebs, guest what."

Phoebe turns serious. "Bush was reelected? Oh my ten gods! I cannot believe this, not again!"

"NO! GOD NO! Wait: _ten gods. _I thought it was seven."

"Yea, my religion changes rapidly…."

"Well anyways, Emma said her first actual word!"

"Oh my ten gods! What did she say?"

"Oh that, well whatever. That's irrelevant." Rachel says.

"_Irrelevant_? It's so 'relevant'!"

"Nah, no it's not." At that same moment Monica and Chandler knock on Phoebe's door.

"Who is it?" Phoebe asks.

"It's me Monica!" Monica says sadly. Phoebe opens the door…

"Hey guys…oh Mon, I am so glad you're awake and outta that coma." Phoebe says while hugging her.

"Yea well, you guys better sit down for this one," Chandler says. "Monica, you wanna say this?"

"Well, I, uh- well I, uh…I had a- a miscarriage…" Monica says, short of breath. Phoebe and Rachel stare at her _How do you react to that? _They think.

"Oh my-" Rachel says swallowing. "Oh God, wow. I just cannot believe- you had a ba- and it's not there anymore." She says almost crying. Phoebe then stands up and hugs Monica, and so does Rachel.

"You guys are gonna get through this," Phoebe says.

"I wish you were right…" Monica says crying.

"Maybe I can tell you something that'll cheer you up? Emma called me a bitch today. What cha' think about that?" It was no use, Monica and Chandler and Phoebe just kept crying, and Rachel did too. They just hugged each other and shared each other's tears. Knowing, they always had each other to console.

**NEXT SCENE**

Rachel has decided to see if her daughter did actually say _bitch_.

"Emma, who am I?" Rachel asks. And right there and then Rachel heard…

"Break."

Wait, did Emma say _break_? So had she been saying _break_ this whole time?

"We. Were. On. A. Break." Emma says slowly, one word at a time. Rachel turned wide eyed again.

"Oh no, oh no! Did she just say 'We were on a break'?" Ross hears what Rachel says.

"Emma said 'We were on a break'?" He says smiling. "Ha-ha." He teases her.

"Look, get out of that zone. I need to tell you something Monica told me. She said she'd tell you herself, but she is too tired of saying it, and hearing it."

"What is it?"

"Monica had a- miscarriage." She says softly. Ross cringes is eyebrows, confused. He begins to cry.


	12. TOW the Sonogram

The One With the Sonogram

**AN:** self-explanatory.

**DISCLAIMER:** you know it already!

Everyone was trying to get over the fact that Monica had a miscarriage…especially Phoebe. Every time she looked at her belly, she felt guilty to be pregnant. However, she had another point of view: everyone else had a baby (except Joey) and she felt it was her turn to have some of the regular stuff! She was with Mike in the doctor's office.

"Hello Phoebe," the doctor said while he came in, "don't be scared."

"Oh I am not scared, I did this when I was having my brother's triplets," she said nodding her head up and down. The doctor grew worried. Phoebe just smiled.

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

"Anyways, do you wanna see the inside of your womb?" the doctor said enthusiastically like he was talking to a baby.

"Sure." Phoebe said annoyed. And there it was: a beautiful baby; her beautiful baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"No thanks, I kinda know all about sex. How do you think I am having this baby?"

"No sweetie," Mike began, "he means the gender of the baby."

"Oh, uh, wow. I dunno. What do you think, Mike?"

"I think I wanna know."

"Okay then, let's hear it. Is it a boy?"

"No."

"Oh my ten gods, it's a girl?" Phoebe said happily.

"No."

"So what the hell am I having?"

"You are having both! Phoebe, Mike, you guys are having TWINS! Congratulations!"

"Well now we have one of each!" Mike said to Phoebe.

"I know, isn't it great?" Phoebe said crying, because she was so happy. "Wow."


	13. TOW the Court Letter

The One With the Court Letter

**AN:** I am trying to write these chapters as fast as I can, so I can move on with other _Friends Fanfics_!

**DISCLAIMER:** blah, blah, read it in another chapter!

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

Monica and Chandler were at their home; it was long after they had heard of the miscarriage (about two months after). That was one month and a half after they heard that Phoebe was having twins. Monica tried to be happy for her, but it was too hard. She tried to suppress her feelings to a deep place inside of her, but alas she couldn't. And on one crisp day, things were about to get worse…

"Hey, Mon, I just heard someone knock on the door! Can you get it, imma little busy…" Chandler yelled out from the living room. Monica came running in.

"Sure," she said has she ran up to the door. "Who are you?" she asked when she opened it. It was a man in pizza uniform.

"Hello, Bing residence?" the man asked.

"Yea, why? We didn't order pizza." Monica said.

The man opened the pizza box, and their lay an envelope. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "Mrs. Bing, you have been served."

"Served?" Monica asked.

"Oh god, another one that doesn't know what _served_ means." The man said.

"I know what it means,"

"Oh good, then I better be going…" the man ran away.

"Honey, Chandler…the letter came." Monica told her husband, "it came." She repeated crying.

"Okay, so, who's gonna open it?" The looked at each other "Not it!" Chandler exclaimed.

"This isn't a matter about 'who's it' this is about _our_ children. Now, let us open the letter together." Monica said, wiping her face from the tears.

After they opened the letter, they read it, slowly. It told them the date and the time to go to court. And as they read it, they cried. They new that the day printed on the letter could be the last day they see their beautiful children.


	14. TOW Rachel's Fired

The One Where Rachel's fired

**AN:** I am trying to write these chapters as fast as I can, so I can move on with other _Friends Fanfics_!

**DISCLAIMER:** blah, blah, read it in another chapter!

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

Rachel walked into her Manhattan apartment, and there was Ross watching another boring Dinosaur film. She threw her purse on the ground and furiously knocked down one of Ross's Knickknacks, it fell. The dinosaur figure shattered into a thousand little pieces, and somehow she didn't care; she knew it was important to Ross, but she was too mad.

"What's wrong with you?" Ross murmured.

"Sorry, I am, so, so sorry…" she lied (she actually hated that thing), "I just, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything! C'mon."

"Okay, I was-I was- fired today, okay?"

"Ohmigod! What happened?"

"My boss found out about me and Tag."

"How…?"

"Well, they were laying people off, and I thought it was gonna be my secretary, because she's new, but she told them about Tag. Just so I could get fired!"

"How did she know about Tag?"

"I dunno, I told her once. That little BITCH!"

"And to think all those times I bribed him, and all the replicas I lost! Dammit!"

"You bribed- what?"

"Oh, nothing…" Ross said scratching his head. "Well, don't worry, you'll find some other type of work."

"Yea, I-I-I guess so, whatever."


	15. TOW Gladys Is Asked To Move In

The One Where Gladys Is Asked To Move In

**AN:** whatever. I hope you like the shorter chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** yea, yea, you know it already!

Rachel turned the pages of the classifieds briskly. She was looking for her perfect job. All the hard work she had put in Bloomingdales and in Ralph Lauren wasn't just going to vanish in thing air. No! She was going to redeem the years of labor to get an even better job.

"Stripper: no, belly dancer: no, waitress: GOD NO!" Rachel was getting annoyed, _why weren't there any jobs in fashion here? …and even more-so: why are there only jobs that are demeaning to women?_ She threw the paper on the ground…she was furious that people weren't lining up on the street to interview her (being the drama-queen she was).

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Ross as he walked in from the kitchen, while holding a plate of cookies. He carefully set them on the table, and then took one and bit into it. "I said: _What's wrong?_"

"Nothing, it's just…I am so aggravated with this whole 'job hunting' crap! I mean, I dunno-I dunno- I dunno. I JUST WANT A JOB! WHY CAN'T I FIND ONE?"

"Look, Rach, maybe this is good for you, you know. Take it easy for a while, take a break from work."

"Yea, maybe you're right! Yea, you _are_ right! You are so right! Imma take some time off of work, imma take care of Emma, and you, and everyone else!" Rachel exclaimed.

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

Joey and Gladys are sitting in Joey's apartment doing a crossword puzzle. Gladys is sitting on Joey's lap and in the recliner.

"You know what," Joey begins, "I love-I love this." And right there and then, Joey saw the need, for the first time: he could feel it in his heart. Never before did he understand, but now he did. "I love- you! I love you Gladys!"

"Oh my- I love you to Joseph Tribianni!" Gladys grabbed Joey and started to kiss him.

"Do you wanna move in?" Joey asked, not thinking before speaking.

"Oh my God, yes, I would love to move in!" That's when Joey realized what he had said. _Wait, that was too fast!_ He thought, _why-why did I say that? Oh my god. _And then he changed his mind a little, _well, I couldn't have said that if I really didn't think it was going to work out, right? But what about Rachel?_ In the back of Joey's mind he still was in love with Rachel (Chapter 4: The One Where Monica and Chandler come to Town).


	16. TOW the Anniversary

The One With the Anniversary

**AN:** whatever. I hope you like the shorter chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** yea, yea, you know it already!

Phoebe was five months pregnant by now, she felt bloated and gassy (as all women feel around this time of their pregnancy. She just couldn't believe that in four months she was going to have a beautiful girl and a handsome little boy. And even more amazing was the fact that today marked Phoebe and Mike's two year anniversary (their one-year-for-marriage anniversary!) She began to think about different ways to show her eternal love for her husband. _Hmm, maybe we can go out to dinner, go on a carriage ride! Yea, that'll be fantastic, he can feel me up while we go home!_

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

…and since Phoebe couldn't get any good ideas, she decided to go to the one person that did. MONICA! She knew how bad Monica was feeling lately (_with the court letter-_ and all) so, organizing a project where everything could be neat and clean was a good idea to make Monica feel a bit better! It was _so Monica_; that is why Phoebe decided to ask her.

**NEXT SCENE**

Phoebe has called Monica to tell her that she's going over to her house to talk with.

(Knock, knock) "Someone there?" Chandler asks.

"Yea, it's me: Phoebe!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oh" Chandler began as he opened the door, "Hey Pheebs!"

"Hello Mr. Bing," Phoebe said, "so… how's the Mrs."

"She's good, what cha here for?"

"Well, actually, I am here to _see_ the _Mrs_. Ha-ha!" Phoebe responded.

"Oh, okay," Chandler turned towards the stairs, "Honey, Phoebe's here. C'mon in Pheebs."

"Oh, okay. Nice place! I've been here? Nah!"

"Phoebe you were here before we even bought the place. Remember that first time when you thought I was cheating on Monica. And that other time, when Joey wasn't supporting us, and everyone came to see the inside of the apartment (_there isn't an actual episode for that, but in season ten, there is an episode where Monica claims that everyone else saw the house. Well, more like she implied._)" Chandler assured her.

"Yea, right, whatever Chandler!" At the same moment, Monica comes walking down the stairs.

"Well, I'll leave you two girls alone and imma go check on Jack and Erika!"

"Okay, bye sweetie. What's up Pheebs?" Monica said.

"I want you to tell me what I should do for my anniversary. It's my second year anniversary. What should I do?" Phoebe asked.

"Sweetie, I don't know. I-I just, agh."

"Well, okay. OKAY! Fine, I guess…" Phoebe said, "Whatever…I'll find something."

"I am so sorry honey, but I can't. I really just cannot!" …and just like that Monica realized that she was jealous of Phoebe for being able to have a baby.

**NEXT SCENE**

Joey is carrying a box of Gladys's stuff. _Hmm. This is gonna be okay, right?_ He thinks to himself, _yea! I think it really is imma move in with Gladys! Because I am in love with her!_ He was tied in between two women: Rachel and Gladys. He didn't know which one he loved, or not. It was confusing. But hopefully when he moves in with Gladys, he would forget about Rachel!


	17. TOW They Walk

The One Where They Walk

**AN:** whatever. I hope you like the shorter chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** yea, yea, you know it already!

Monica looked outside the window of her suburban home and realized how good/bad she had it. Sure! She was living with the person she loved the most in the entire world. However, she just had a miscarriage, and she was on the verge of losing her children. The court hearing was in five more weeks, and Monica was getting more anxious by the second. Every time she thought about the letter or Erika, she kept imagining losing her children: the emotions, the screams, the horror! She gazed towards her right and saw little Jack holding to the sides of the couch and trying to stand up. It had been weeks ago where Jack had done it, so Monica wasn't very impressed. But she decided to motivate him anyway.

"C'mon Jack! You can do it, yes you can!" She said in a baby's voice. Jack pulled himself up, and also kicked a balloon away from him. Yesterday was Jack and Erika's first birthday, and extra confetti and balloons were lying around. Which was weird for Monica: she had never kept her house dirty and messy, but today she didn't feel like cleaning. (**Explanation of the twins' birthday: **_There was only seventeen episodes in the tenth season, and on the last episode was when the twins were born; this is the seventeenth chapter, GET IT?_) "That's my Jack!" She exclaimed to him. And then Monica saw Jack gesture his legs, as if he was trying to walk.

"C'mon, c'mon! You can do it Jack! You can walk!" Monica shouted. Too bad Chandler was at work. It seemed like time had froze, but Jack Bing took his first walk that day. Then, his sister also stood up, and she grabbed her brother's hand. _They look like actual big people!_ Monica thought as Erika was also attempting to walk. She took her first step, and then the two took another step together. Monica ran for the camera and started to record it for Chandler to see. This was enough! Monica knew she had to win that case! These were her children, nothing could change that!


	18. TOW Gucci

The One With Gucci

**AN:** whatever. I hope you like the shorter chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** yea, yea, you know it already!

Monica had called everyone to let them know that the twins had walked. But today was another day: Rachel's day. She was ready for her interview. Evidently, Gucci was willing to go on another interview with her (so was Louis Vaton or however you spell it, _which was the place that wanted her to move to Paris, right?_, but she thought it'd be better to stay in New York). Rachel walked up to the person-who-sits-you (someone tell me what the name for that person is, please) at the restaurant.

"Hello, I have a reservation with Gucci. G-u-c-c-i. Yea, It looks like 'gucky' but is actually pronounced 'goo-chy'." She said.

"Oh-kay. Well the interviewer for 'gucky' will be here soon. Lemme' show you to his regular table."

Rachel sat down. At that same time the interviewer came in and sat down.

"Well Rachel Greene, how are you today?"

"Fine."

"Good, so, tell me about you past jobs."

"Well, I started out as a waitress," Rachel began, "and then I went to this very small-small-um fashion business. Then I met this guy named Mark, who got me an interview with Bloomingdales. And I was hired. Then two years after that I went to Ralph Lauren." Rachel said nervously. "And I was with Ralph Lauren for uh- about six years, and now here we are!"

"Good, good, vr'good. Now, what do you think is your best asset in which you'll bring to the company?"

"Well, I know fashion. Whatever it is, ya' know? And-you know-I just love Gucci, and I am organized and responsible…and everything." Rachel knew the interview was going bad.

**NEXT SCENE**

"Sweetie, how'd you do?" Ross asked.

"Well, that guy was insane. I mean, I don't know anyone that would do what he did!"

"Really?"

"Yea, 'cause HE HIRED ME!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh God, that's great!"


	19. TOW EverythingxxSeason Finale

The One With Everything (Season Finale)

**AN:** Here we go another season finale. I thought that this season was going to be twelve episodes, oh well!

**DISCLAIMER:** Yea, yea, you know it already!

Ross had everything planned out. He already bought the ring and he knew where they would go to eat. Rachel came out of the bedroom.

"Okay, honey, I'm ready," Rachel said.

"Then, let's go!"

**NEXT SCENE**

Rachel and Ross already finished eating, and now he's taking her to the planetarium, she has a handkerchief around her eyes. He opens the door and takes it off of her. There were so many lilies lying on the ground, and _The Way You Look Tonight_ was playing. He laid her down and told her to look up at the stars. "_Will you marry me?_" was written in a form of a constellation of stars. He knelt on one knee.

"Rachel, from the first day, when I was fifteen, I knew we were supposed to be together. I gazed into your eyes and saw my eternal love for you. Years, more than ten years, later we became 'one'. A couple that would last forever. And I know it because I look into your soul and I only find that you complete. I thought it mattered what I knew, and how I knew it, but it doesn't matter with you. And here we are: 2006, and I am asking you to be my wife until, and after, I die. For eternity. Will you marry me?"

Rachel looked at him, "Yes!" she said teary.

**NEXT SCENE**

It's the day of the court hearing. Rachel and Ross have decided to keep their engagement a secret. Everyone, except Phoebe and Mike, are at court. Joey gazes at Rachel from across the hall. _I am in love with her, she must know how I feel!_ He walks up to her.

"Rach…"

"Yea Jo?"

"I need to tell you something. (Gulp!) Well here it is. I think, well I know, I-uh…I'm in love with you…"

**NEXT SCENE**

Chandler and Monica are in the court room.

The judge says, "in the case of Daniels (_pretend as if that's Erika's last name_) versus Bing. The children go to…"

**NEXT SCENE**

Phoebe calls Ross.

"Hey Pheebs, what's up?"

"Well, I have babies coming outta me!" Phoebe says nervously.

"Oh my God, okay Pheebs, we'll be there as soon as we can!"

"Good, you dumbass!"

"Pheebs!"

"Sorry, I am too excited!"

**AN:** yes I know. It was too fast and confusing. But let me try to summarize. Rachel and Ross are engaged. Joey tells Rachel that he is in love with her; we still haven't heard her reaction. The Judge is about to say who gets the children…and Phoebe is in labor. Voila! …stay tune for the next chapter: _The One With the Cliff-'supporter'_. Get it, because this is a cliffhanger, and the next one is the SUPPORTER! Whatever!


	20. The End of a New Era

The End of a New Era (The One with the Cliff-supporter)

**AN:** Well, everything must come to an end. So here I present to you the first of the last five chapters of: _The Beginning of a New Era, The Middle of a New Era, _and _The End of a new Era_! Jam-packed with emotions, love, drama, humor, and more! Are you ready? (lol.)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Friends_ or any other company affiliated with the hit-sitcom series. Such as, _Warner Bros., NBC, TheWB, _or _Marta Kauffman/David Crane/Kevin S. Bright Productions Inc._

**LAST SEASON ON _FRIENDS_**

"Rachel, from the first day, when I was fifteen, I knew we were supposed to be together. I gazed into your eyes and saw my eternal love for you. Years, more than ten years, later we became 'one'. A couple that would last forever. And I know it because I look into your soul and I only find that you complete me. I thought it mattered what I knew, and how I knew it, but it doesn't matter with you. And here we are: 2006, and I am asking you to be my wife until, and after, I die. For eternity. Will you marry me?"

Rachel looked at him, "Yes!" she said teary.

**NEXT CLIP**

"Rach…"

"Yea Jo?"

"I need to tell you something. (Gulp!) Well here it is. I think, well I know, I-uh…I'm in love with you…"

**NEXT CLIP**

Chandler and Monica are in the court room.

The judge says, "in the case of Daniels (_pretend as if that's Erika's last name_) versus Bing. The children go to…"

**NEXT CLIP**

"Well, I have babies coming outta me!" Phoebe says nervously.

"Oh my God, okay Pheebs, we'll be there as soon as we can!"

_**So, no one told you life was going to be this way,**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

"You're what? Wha- that-just- it cannot be! I…" Rachel began. Ross comes running in.

"Hey, Pheebs is in labor, we gotta go, now!" He says.

"Oh-okay. What about Monica and Chandler?"

"I'll stay with 'em." Joey says.

"Okay, and we'll talk about this later…." Rachel says.

"Talk about what?" Ross asks.

"Oh- nothing, nothing…let's go." Rachel responds.

**NEXT SCENE**

In the court room…

"Now, Miss Daniels, why did you leave your children up for adoption in the first place?"

"Well, I wanted to become a nun."

"M-hmm, and did you?"

"Well, no, they found out about me giving birth."

"…and that's when you decided to get your children back?"

"Yes-I mean no-I mean yes…I dunno!"

"Well, in the case of Daniels versus Bing, the children go to…THE BINGS!"

"Oh my god!" Monica shouts, "Yes! Oh Jesus!"

"Sweetie, you're Jewish."

"I don't care! Because my babies are gonna stay with me!"

**NEXT SCENE**

Ross and Rachel arrive at the Hospital…

"Hey, we uh- Phoebe Buffay!" Ross says.

"Room 201."

"O-okay!"

They run to the room…

"Oh, thank God you guys are here! I love you guys, where's everyone else?"

"Well Monica and Chandler were hearing their verdict, and Joey decided to stay with them." Ross responded.

"Okay, okay…that's okay…" Phoebe said panting and sweating. "Can you guys get me ice chips?"

"Yea, sweetie, anything you want." Rachel said.

Right then, the doctor comes running in…

"Okay, this is your time Mrs. Hannigan."

"Okay, but where's Mike? Where is Mike? I called him at work, and he still isn't here-"

"Hey honey," Mike said walking through the door. "Sorry it took me so long, it's just that-"

"Yea, you better be sorry!"

"Okay, that's it. Two little bundle of joys are about to be born, and I don't need a whole bunch of people in the room. So… only the father can stay." The nurse said.

Ross and Rachel immediately walked out. There they saw Monica, Joey, and Chandler.

"How'd it go?"

"We get to keep the children!" Says Chandler.

……

**NEXT SCENE**

"Pheebs, they are just so cute." Monica says.

"They really are…"

Phoebe had _had_ her first _real_ children. This time, her brother wasn't going to take them away. They were hers forever.

**AN:** yea, I know. Crappy ending, middle, and end. But, if you did like it, please review.


	21. TOW the Toast

The One with the Toast

**AN:** well enjoy! This is number 4 of the last 5!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Friends_ or any other company affiliated with the hit-sitcom series. Such as, _Warner Bros., NBC, TheWB, _or _Marta Kauffman/David Crane/Kevin S. Bright Productions Inc._

It was Valentine's Day, and everyone had agreed that they would celebrate it together. Joey-Gladys, Ross-Rachel, and Mike-Phoebe all went to Monica and Chandler's house. Phoebe's twins were about two weeks old. Emma was with Rachel's mom, and the other twins were with Mr. and Mrs. Geller. This was the day that Ross and Rachel decided to announce their engagement.

"Well…" Rachel began after everyone finished eating Monica's food. She raised her wine glass, "Me and Ross have something to say."

"Sweetie it is '_Ross and I_'." Ross assured her.

"Okay." She said raising her eyebrows. "Well, we're engaged!" Rachel dug in her pocket and threw her ring on.

"What?" Monica said, and tugged on her hand; looking at the ring. "Oh god, I am so happy for you guys!"

"Me too."

"…and me too…" everyone repeated in unison. They looked at each other.


	22. TOW Wedding Plans

The One with the Wedding Plans

**AN:** All about R&R's wedding. This is number 3 of the last 5 chapters. I know these chapters are REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SHORT!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Friends_ or any other company affiliated with the hit-sitcom series. Such as, _Warner Bros., NBC, TheWB, _or _Marta Kauffman/David Crane/Kevin S. Bright Productions Inc._

Ross and Rachel are at the Coffee House looking trough different wedding "samples".

"Oh, honey. What do you think is the best one."

"To be honest. NONE OF THESE!"

"Yea, I know, they suck!"

"Well, I was thinking that my next wedding would be sunset in Hawaii."

Rachel pondered Ross's idea for a second. She had always imagined a traditional wedding, in a church, with a white dress. And somehow she looked at Ross and realized the only thing that mattered was that she was getting married with him. She looked deeply in his eyes and said, "I think that's perfect!"

It was chosen, Ross and Rachel would have their wedding in Hawaii. Phoebe walks in.

"So, how are the twins?" Rachel asks.

"Oh they're good…"

"Really?"

"NO! THEY ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY-CRAZY! I can't take it anymore…"

"Oh sweetie, that's natural…all babies cry." Rachel assures her.

"Well, yea, what are you guys doing?"

"Thinking about our wedding, and everything that comes with it." Rachel says.

"Yea, that can cost a lot" Phoebe says.

"M-hmm, I didn't know that already. Thanks Pheebs." Ross said sarcastically.


	23. TOW They Travel to Hawaii

The One where They Travel to Hawaii

**AN:** Number 2 of the last 5!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Friends_ or any other company affiliated with the hit-sitcom series. Such as, _Warner Bros., NBC, TheWB, _or _Marta Kauffman/David Crane/Kevin S. Bright Productions Inc._

_Two months have past. It's now the end of April and tomorrow is the first day of May_…

"Honey, are you ready?" Rachel asks Ross. "You nervous?"

"Well, let us see: I've done this three times in the past, without being nervous. Hmm, but this, yea _this_ is the day I start to get butterflies." Ross responds sarcastically.

"Hey! No one said to be such a bitch about it!"

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**_

_**or even your year,**_

_**But...**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**When the rain starts to pour,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**Like I've been there before,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

_**'Cause you're there for me too...**_

"Chandler! It's time! Let's go…we're gonna miss the flight!"

"Alright, alright…c'mon Jack and Emma." He says to the twins. They were going to drop them off at Mr. and Mrs. Geller's house. While, Rachel prepared her daughter she wanted her at the wedding, if it was the last thing she did! "You guys are gonna visit grandma and grandpa. Aren't ya? Yes you are!"

"Sweetie, the baby talk: nu-uh!" Monica says shaking her finger, "no more. They are grown kids…"

"Mon, they are only a year old."

"…and some months!"

"…yea, about five next week."

"Can you believe we've had them for a year and five months?" Monica says wide-eyed.

"No." Chandler nods.

"It's gonna make me cry…" She says sniffing.

"Me too…" Chandler says.

"Okay…we gotta go. I love you two so much!" Monica tells the twins.

**NEXT SCENE**

"Okay, Mike, we gotta leave the twins with your mom, and then we have to head straight towards the airport. Got it? Good! Let's vamoose!"

"Yes, dear."

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

_Everyone has arrived in Hawaii…Ross and Rachel are ready to start their journey. **All coming up in the next chapter**. Titled The Actual Last OnexxSeries Finale!_


	24. The Actual Last One xx Series Finale

_The Actual Last One_

_AN: This is the last chapter in the series unless I decide to put a prologue. This is where Ross and Rachel get married, and are ready for the next chapter in their lives._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friends or any other company affiliated with the hit-sitcom series. Such as, Warner Bros., NBC, TheWB, or Marta Kauffman/David Crane/Kevin S. Bright Productions Inc.

* * *

_

Rachel was dressed in white, ready for her wedding to begin. From her angle she could see her mom, and Ross's mom and dad with Monica and Chandler's twins. They had to come one day later because there wasn't enough space on the plane. In front of her was Phoebe, her maid of honor. And Monica, her wedding planner…which kind of went to waste since Rachel really tried to make every single decision. The song started to play, and Monica went down the aisle first.

"Hey Pheebs, wow…this is wow!"

"Yea, I know! …but you have to do this…because you love Ross." The night before Rachel had cold feet and as planning on calling the whole thing off. She never told Ross though…but she knew that she couldn't possibly leave Ross at the altar, like she did to Barry.

"You're right Pheebs." She said as she ran her fingers through her own hair. "Go…"

Phoebe started to walk down the aisle. Finally, Rachel's dad showed up.

"Ugh! Getting married to this guy?"

"Yes dad! Of course I am getting married with him!"

"Well, here's two hundred dollars. I want you to put it in a separate savings account and add twenty percent of your pay checks to it every month!"

"Why?"

"This is for when you realized what a stupid decision you made when you married this jackass!"

"Ross isn't a jackass. He is my future husband…I am supposed to be getting married to him right now! Dad, can't you accept him? Please. This is my wedding day. My one and only wedding day."

"How bout that time in Las Vegas. That was another wedding day!"

"Dad! You know what I mean."

"Okay, but I probably will never like wet-head! Mr. Greene's nickname for Ross" He grabbed her by the shoulder, "let's go."

"Wait, what…your not gonna give me the money?"

"What about-"

"Just give me the money!"

"Fine, fine." He said as he handed her the two hundred dollars.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear, When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year,  
But.  
I'll be there for you!  
When the rain starts to pour,  
I'll be there for you!  
Like I've been there before,  
I'll be there for you!  
'Cause you're there for me too._

Rachel walked slowly down the aisle. When they finally reached the altar Mr. Greene let go of Rachel's hand.

"Don't screw this one up! Dumbass!" He said to Ross.

Ross blinked confused and grabbed Rachel and took her to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to unite two people: Ross Geller, and Rachel Greene."

Rachel looked around and found Emma, she smiled even more profoundly. She knew this was right!

…

**Forever by Me: thembc**

_There were times._

_When I looked inside your eyes_

_And I saw the soul_

_You have told me so much about_

_I knew we were_

_Meant to be, forever…  
You lied sometimes,_

_We made up fast,_

_I love you so…_

_This is meant to last,_

_Forever._

_Woke up with you there_

_Knew it was supposed to be_

_Forever_

_You and me._

_Asked me once, what I knew_

_Told you_

_Not much_

_But that l love you,_

_I love you._

_Knew it true_

_In my heart_

_Forever was in your eyes_

_That time._

_When I…_

_Woke up with you there_

_Knew it was supposed to be_

_Forever_

_You and me._

_forever, you and me._

_Woke up with you there_

_Knew it was supposed to be_

_Forever_

_You and me._

…

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

"Ross, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew deep in my heart that we were meant to be. And every time I look at you, I am reassured of that feeling. This is supposed to be: us, you and I. Ha-ha, I love you, I will always love you. You are the one for me!" Rachel said teary.

"Rachel. I know that there have been a lot of fights between us. …but I think that it doesn't matter now, because here we are: our wedding day and I know this is the true thing. I know it because, well because: you're my lobster! I'll love you forever, for always, for eternity." Ross said.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you: husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ross leaned over and kissed Rachel passionately. Everyone started to clap and "ooh" & "aw".

Ross grabbed Rachel's hand and they both ran through the aisle, while people threw flowers at them, then they entered their limousine, and they were off to their honeymoon.

…

The gang walks back into Central Perk. Gunther is closing up the place.

"Gunther, what are you doing?" Joey asks.

"Running outta business."

"What? You can't shut down…" Ross says.

"Well, unless you have fifteen thousand dollars…yea I am!"

"Fifteen thousand? That's it? That's pretty cheap." Chandler says. "Monica, why don't we, uh-"

"Why don't all of us chip in?" Rachel says. "It'll be great, and we'd be saving the coffee house."

"Really? We all have that money?" Mike begins. "I mean you two just got married, and you two have a mortgage and two kids, and we have twins, and-"

"I- actually have half of what Gunther wants…" Joey says proudly. "And then you guys can divide the rest!"

"Twenty-five hundred each! That's not a bad idea! Phoebe and Mike pay 2,500, we pay 2,500, and Monica and Chandler pay 2,500!" Ross says.

"Dude, why do you have to be all geeky with the fast math?" Joey asks.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay so are we buying this place or not?" Monica asks enthusiastically.

They place an offer.

…

"Okay, okay…I just want to say one thing." Joey begins. The gang is eating out at a restaurant. He gets in front of Gladys and kneels down. "Gladys, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, this is so unexpected…yes!"

"Oh, a proposal…aww." Ross says. "I like proposals people…BIG SURPRISE!"

…

the gang returns from the dinner and enter the coffee house.

"I'm glad we saved this place…" Rachel says. They all sit down… "I really am."

"Me too," the rest say in unison. Gunther walks over to them.

"Thanks guys for letting me keep my job! Although, now I answer to you guys- but still!"

"You did it before Gunther…" Chandler adds.

"Just remember Gunther," Ross begins, "We'll be there for you…"

**END CREDITS**

_The End._


	25. Epilogue: The Golden Anniversary

Epilogue: The Golden Anniversary.

Rachel walked in her house. Yet again, it was the house she had entered for just about ten years. But, each day she entered, it felt _different_, it felt comforting and safe. She loved that feeling; she loved her house, her husband, and her daughter & her son. Who would've thought that she would be a wife that would do laundry – her, the self-absorbed one – no one! She sat down with her basket and began to cry.

So many years! So many glorious years! Right then, her husband entered the house and approached her. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" He asked his adoring wife. "Something?"

She looked at him and smiled, her eyes glimmering with the reflection of the light, "No. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all…" she said as she stood up and kissed him back. "I love you, Ross, I really do."

"Well, I hope so, we've been married for twelve years. Hopefully _that_ wasn't a mistake." Ross retorted.

"'Hopefully'?" Rachel asked indignantly.

"Sweetie, you know what I meant… oh c'mon!"

"I know," her straight face grew rapidly to a smile. "I was just kiddin' with ya!" Ross glanced into her eyes.

"God you're beautiful." He said before he French kissed her. "I love you." Even after twelve years, they still had a fiery passion for each other.

He began to lay on her and kiss her roughly, as though there was nothing else in the world he could possibly want.

"Sweetie, no… Emma and little Ross will be here soon…"

"Alright, alright." Ross said disappointed. "Well, we better start getting ready… my Mom and Dad's Golden Anniversary is in two hours.

Rachel's eyes began to water as she heard "mom and dad's … anniversary", after all her parents split when she was in her mid-20's, and although it had been twenty-one years from then, she still got a little sad inside. "Yeah… we better get to it!"

"Where's my-" Ross began,

"In the third drawer!" Rachel said, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. Rachel gazed around the house some more, they had moved in here when Emma was five years old and little Ross was one year old. She loved the feeling of it, the "country"-feeling, the warmth and comfort. She could ramble on-and-on about this house.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_That must be Emma and little Ross!_ She thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Hey mom" Emma said casually as she gave her mom a kiss.

"Hello momma…" little Ross said, then he gave her a hug.

"Hi Emma and lil' Ross" Rachel greeted.

"HEY! I told you to stop calling me that, I'm eleven… and I'm about to be twelve and be in the seventh grade. C'mon, mom!"

"Okay, okay… Ross JR?"

Ross shook his head.

"How 'bout, MY LITTLE CUTIE PIE!"

Ross's eyes widened at the thought of her saying that. "NO!"

"So, what do _you_ want?"

"Just, Ross."

"How about… no! C'mon, no matter how old you become… you'll still be my little baby! Now go get dressed – both of you, it's your grandparents 50th anniversary… and we have to make it!"

**AT THE 50TH ANNIVERSARY**

Rachel & Ross met-up with Monica & Chandler and began talking. Emma began talking with her thirteen year old cousin, Erica… and little Ross & Jack hung-out together. There was no sign of Phoebe &Mike with their children, but hopefully… they would get there soon.

Jack & Judy walked up to the platform to give their own speech.

"Well," Jack began lightly, "when I was twenty-one years old, I proposed to a very beautiful lady. Her name was Judy… and soon she became Judy Geller! We have been married for FIFTY YEARS! I-I-I just cannot believe I'm able to say that, it's so incredible! All these years, with the same woman? I'm just kidding honey… I really don't know what to say to you" Now he was talking directly to Judy, "I can tell you I love you, but you know that! I can tell you a million things I have before… but it still wouldn't match-up to how I actually feel about you! Not even by a mile!"

Judy walked closer to her husband and kissed him, as everyone cheered and "AWW"-ed. Judy walked to the microphone and began her speech… "Jack… I wanna tell you how I" she began to get short of breath, and weak. She shook her head and began again, "Jack I wanna tell you how I rea, really, really" Judy began to sweat and feel hot.

Her eyes kept rolling, and everyone was looking at her terrified. Everything seemed like slow-motion as she collapsed to the floor.

"Moooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Mom! Noooo!" The cries from Monica and Ross as theyran up to the platform and bent over their mom.

Jack did the same, thus yelling "Call 911! Call 911!" The family's eyes grew watery. They could here the pounding of their hearts, _Thump!_ Every agonizing second grew painfully, as finally they heard sirens.

**THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA, THE SEQUEL is coming soon! Start looking out for it!**


End file.
